


Summer Love - Genyatta Summer Week 2017

by snickering_lemon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Genyatta Summer, Genyatta Week, M/M, Mermaid Genji, Mermaid Hanzo, Movie Night, Popsicles, Suggestive Themes, blackwatch genji can be a bit emotionally unstable but it's okay he's a good boy, genyatta week 2017, i dont know if i gotta tag popsicles but hey, mermaid au, the people gotta know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickering_lemon/pseuds/snickering_lemon
Summary: as always, i'm late. but i really wanted to get in on this sooo here i am~ lets hope i actually finish thislist:Day 1 : Movie Night/Drive In TheaterDay 2 : Beach Day/Pool DayDay 3 : Summer Treats (Ice Cream, Popsicles, etc.)Day 4 : Summer FestivalDay 5 : Camping (Can be in the forest or mountains)Day 6 : Intimacy/Romantic (Slow dance, dinner, etc.)Day 7 : Free Day!





	1. Day 1: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this technically isn't a movie night in itself but i mean genji sure wanted it to be one but instead he gets feelings. also this is technically still blackwatch genji, he's got the whole red eyes red lights deal going on and he is an emotionally unstable boy

Genji should have expected this. He wasn’t direct enough, he didn’t make his intentions clear enough with the omnic. Maybe he should have tried being a bit more descriptive?

     He _does_ have a habit of not talking enough, but he finds that trait in itself justified considering his current condition, however pitiful it may seem to others. Zenyatta knew better than anyone else that the trauma and emotional turmoil of the incident that lead up to all of this would leave him with a drastic decrease in his social abilities.

     But really.

     Had the intended message not been clear enough when Genji showed up to Zenyatta’s room, slipped him a DVD, and murmured the word “tonight” to him?

     No. Of course it wasn’t.

     That’s why the Shimada descent found himself currently overwhelmed by the crowd around him, each omnic and human alike sitting together as if this were some sort of fucking private theater showing. The room was dark and the only source of light came not from the usual warm candle that glowed a nice soft yellow that always made Genji feel better at home in the monastery, no. What lit everyone’s faces and faceplates, both figuratively and literally, was the hologram of the very movie Genji had given Zenyatta.

     The movie he had wanted to watch with his master _in private_.

     Genji could feel the heat in his stomach rising, the pain in his jaw making his head pound with how tight he’s been clenching it ever since the film started. Ever since Zenyatta lead him out to where everyone was gathered around and _waiting_ for him as if they believed he’d genuinely want this shit. This isn’t at all even close to what he wanted and the young cyborg couldn’t help but feel angry at the fact that the one time he tries to actually do something nice with Zenyatta, the bastard has the gall to misunderstand him.

     Everything in his body is so _tight_ in this moment. Had it not been for the steady rise and fall of Genji’s chest that came with each shaky breath he took in (an exercise that took vigorous teachings from his master for Genji to finally accept and act on) the boy could have easily been mistaken for one of the many statues that decorated this holy building. His back is straight in a way only ever reserved for the most uncomfortable situations Genji would find himself in.

     Which, to be fair, was more often than Genji would like to admit. Everything was still so _new_ and overwhelming for the young cyborg. His body was littered with scars, but his wounds were still oh so tender.

     He can practically hear his neck crick as he turns his head to look over to where his omnic monk of a teacher sits next to him.

     Zenyatta seems relatively oblivious to Genji’s rapidly approaching breakdown, and that just serves to piss Genji off even farther. He doesn’t bother trying to hide his stare, not unlike any other time he’d let himself stare at whatever item (or person) that caught his attention. He just keeps his blood red eyes trained on the omnic younger than himself, waiting to be noticed.

     It doesn’t happen for another ten minutes.

     Ten fucking minutes.

     Ten minutes of watching Zenyatta spoil himself to the very movie Genji wanted to enjoy with him, alone and maybe sharing some popcorn even though Genji is well aware of the fact his friend can’t eat, but damn it-.

     Why did this have to be ruined by his own incapability to just function like a normal human being? Why couldn’t he just say: “Hey Zenyatta, want to watch a movie with me in private later tonight?”? It used to be so easy.

_It used to be so easy._

     “Genji?”

     It’s not often Genji gets to hear his master’s voice spoken to him in the form of a whisper. He finds he rather likes it.

     But despite the train of thought that had been going through his mind in a way that can only be described as violent, Genji still can’t bring himself to respond. He just blinks, refocusing and really looking at his master this time.

     They share a stare for a minute or two. Looking into those slanted slits that register as soft sleepy eyes in the ninja’s mind is enough to get some of the tension out of Genji’s hands. He uncurls his fingers, letting them lie flat over his thighs.

     “Would you like to join me outside?”

     No questions about what was bothering him, no question about if he’s okay or not. Straight and to the point.

     Exactly what Genji needs right now.

     Rather than offering Zenyatta a nod Genji pushes himself right up and steps over the omnic’s crossed legs, quick to do the same with every other obstacle in his way. It’s only after he gets through the crowd and is well down the hall leading to the outside that Genji chances a look behind himself and makes sure that Zenyatta comes with.

     The young monk is trailing right after him, his hands held together in front of his abdomen. Genji waits for him to catch up before walking the rest of the way outside.

\---

     “You did not want this, did you Genji?” Zenyatta asks, not yet looking to the human sitting to his side and instead keeping his head tilted back. Soft flakes of snow fall atop his faceplate and the nine lights donning his forehead blink in a way that Genji has learned to recognize as a sort of calm curiosity.

     Genji doesn’t answer. He just hugs his knees close to his chest and stares out at the vast openness of the snowy lands and mountains before them.

     Somehow, Zenyatta knows his answer without being offered one.

     A comfortable silence stretches between them, the heat and strain in Genji’s body simmering to a cool calm; just like that of the outside weather. He can see the soft glow of the red lights on his body reflecting off of the snow beneath him, but that’s okay.

     He’s with Zenyatta, it’s nice and quiet outside, and they’re alone.

     It’s all okay.

     He heaves a long and heavy sigh, closing his eyes and copying Zenyatta by tilting his face up towards the heavens and letting snowflakes fall on the skin of his face.

     Genji almost feels as if he has fallen asleep, eyes closed and body lax, when Zenyatta speaks up.

     “I am sorry.”

     His eyes open, but the older of the two does not turn away from where he looks upwards. Instead he huffs out a breath of air, watching the puff of steam dissipate into the chill of the Nepali air.

     Zenyatta makes a quiet noise, one that could probably pass off as a grunt. An odd noise to hear from his master, Genji thinks.

     “I had the clear assumption that you did not mean for a night with the entire monastery community.”

     This, however, makes Genji turn to face Zenyatta. The action is sharp and alert, enough so that it has Zenyatta clasping his hands together and fiddling with his fingers.

     The boy is wise, and he remembers all too quickly just how much _younger_ Zenyatta is than himself. The omnic had been made when Genji was only fifteen. With that math, that would mean that Zenyatta is only ten years old. At least in human years. But the point is that Zenyatta has as much experience with the world as a ten year old child would. Of course the damn omnic will make mistakes.

     Genji is not quite sure how omnics age, but it’s quite obvious Zenyatta is an adult in mindset and maturity; just like him. But he just has…a bit less experience with the world and humans than Genji may.

     It’s with that reasoning Genji restrains himself from getting riled up all over again and simply sits there, staring Zenyatta down and waiting to hear his explanation.

     “I had the suspicion that you meant to make plans to watch your chosen film with me, and only me.” Zenyatta continues, looking Genji in the eyes and keeping his hands in his lap, his thumbs still twiddling with one another. “But, this had been such a good opportunity to…re-introduce you to a larger social environment.”

     Those infamously dark, bushy black eyebrows of Genji’s furrow; clear displeasure set in his facial features.

     “I had just been excited, hopeful that maybe, maybe you would have remembered how pleasant socially active environments could be.” Those slanted eyes look downwards as Zenyatta moves to toy with a stray string on his pants. Watching him, the comparison between Zenyatta and a guilty, saddened child can’t be helped.

     “I know of how much you enjoyed being in such environments growing up, and you have been making extraordinary progress since we have first met.”

     Ah. Genji knew where this was going.

     “I suppose I had been just a bit too-,”

     “Eager.” The older of the two supplies.

     Eager to help Genji onto a full recovery.

     Eager to see proof of that recovery.

     Zenyatta wanted to be able to see him happy and growing.

     “Yes.” The word comes soft, and had Genji not been so accustomed to his master’s voice, he would have missed that barely there hint of shame behind that one word.

     Again, as is custom between the two of them, another bought of silence sits between them. Genji spends it looking away and dipping his hands into the mounds of snow gathering and growing around him. Occupies himself by lifting hands full of the stuff before letting it fall right back onto the steps he and Zenyatta sit on.

     He does this a few times, even going as far as to dig his prosthetic feet into the snow before he was pushing himself up and walking forwards without a word.

     This time Genji turns and looks to Zenyatta before walking ahead, waiting on the omnic.

     He makes a small sound, seems surprised almost. But Zenyatta stands up and follows after Genji, still holding his hands in front of his abdomen just like the elder of the Tekhartha brothers. The pair don’t walk very far, in fact it’s well in range of the monastery and just a few yards away. Genji only stops once they reach a good clearing that isn’t obstructed by trees or boulders.

     The two sit down together after Genji decides to do so first, not at all minding the bite of cold against his body as he does so. The sound of snow crunching beneath his weight is calming anyways.

     As is the sight before the two. Where Genji has chosen to place the two of them, they have a clear view of the mountains, the land below, and the sky itself.

     Genji tilts his head back, blinking as a few flakes of snow catch on his eyelashes.

     Back when he was younger the stars in the sky would remind Genji of creatures of mythology. Creatures such as fairies, or far away dragons made of light that lived in the heavens above. When he was even younger, he used to think the stars were manmade and grab-able. Every night that those tiny little hands of his reached out his open window and up towards the sky proved that he had yet to let go of that belief.

     Now- looking at Zenyatta and how those little lights on his head twinkle just as the stars do- Genji thinks that maybe those stars really have been within reach all this time.

     “Thank you, Genji.” Zenyatta speaks softly, not yet turning to look at him. He doesn’t have to, and Genji kind of doesn’t want him to. He looks gorgeous in the moonlight.

     Genji jerks as if he’s been startled, arms coming up to wrap around his own abdomen.

     It startles Zenyatta too and that sleepy face is looking him down now.

     “Genji?” Zenyatta asks, knowing full well that it’s better to just let Genji tell him when something is wrong rather than asking and bothering him about it. Genji loves just how much his master gets him.

     That’s why the monk is brushed off with a simple shake of the head before Genji is scooting closer, letting their shoulders bump together as the boy looks back up to the sky.

     It’s only after Zenyatta returns his attention to the shimmering night sky that Genji lets his hand go back up to his chest, digging his fingers into the small portion of flesh exposed.

     _His heart had fluttered._

He’s still reeling about that fact when Zenyatta speaks up, words coming out small yet content, like he wouldn’t mind if he didn’t get an answer or not. A trait valuable when friends with someone like Genji.

     “If you don’t mind me asking, Genji. What was the plot to the film going to be about? We had only gotten to see so much when it started.”

     A cloud of mist obstructs Genji’s view and he chooses then to close his eyes, letting the hand on his chest curl in on itself just that little bit.

     _‘The same situation I’m finding myself in right now.’_

     But he doesn’t say that. He just keeps watching the stars, looking to Zenyatta when he thinks the omnic can’t catch him staring.

     The fluttering doesn’t leave.


	2. Day 2: Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Hanzo make a rather exciting discovery when they find themselves washed ashore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit of a long one, i got kinda carried away with the idea ha. it's not really shippy but it's definitely the start of something that could really grow into something more~ the boys are real young in this though, they're practically babies. also genji and hanzo are mermaids :3c
> 
> zenyatta in this has a bit of a plot to him, he used to be an omnic test subject for an experiment meant to test the limits of omnics. it's......a long story, part of a fic i've been meaning to get around aha. it's not too important to know about

     Zenyatta can’t help but feel as if the universe is playing a cruel joke on him. It wouldn’t be the first time he was used as a prop or just plain out labeled and treated as the butt of a joke.

     The wiser, better matured part of his mind tells him that the universe means no harm and is in fact not necessarily sentient. So how can it play a joke on his young self, let alone form an opinion on him to begin with that would drive it to do such a thing in the first place?

     That part of his young little ‘brain’ is being raised and nurtured by his “older brother”.

     His own part of his brain (the young and stubborn part that really reflects on his young childish behavior) however is louder than the better educated half. It’s telling him to be upset, to let himself accept the anger at the world for daring to get his hopes up like this.

     _That_ part of the brain is his own; it’s what he _used_ to be like before he met Mondatta.

     Oh, who is he kidding?

     Zenyatta kicks at a nearby rock in his path at full force, sending it and other surrounding rocks flying.

     He’s still like that, just as he was when Mondatta found him. That anger in his tiny body can only go away so fast. He at least knows it’s there for good reason, that no other child: human or omnic alike, should have to ever go through what he has experienced in the entirety of his short little life.

     Another group of rocks go flying with the force behind his tiny metal leg’s kick.

     He pays them no mind, just keeps on walking past and towards his destination.

     Which, technically speaking, he has already reached.

     Mondatta and he (along with a few security guards) were supposed to be having their trip to the beach today. Zenyatta has never gone to the beach before; he’s never really gone to many places really. So when his…care taker had told him of the trip, Zenyatta had genuinely felt excited. He has seen beaches on the television at the Shambali monastery and always thought they were quite exciting.

     All of that land, the sand and the water, it looked to be the best place anyone could hope to visit.

     But of course all of that had to be ruined when some violent human decided he did not like Mondatta’s presence at the airport and he just _had_ to attack the omnic.

     His guards did a good job of warding off the rest of the brutal attacks from that man, but the sudden and unexpected attack from behind couldn’t have possibly been expected. Especially when the two guards had just been asked by Mondatta to carry a sleepy Zenyatta.

     It wasn’t just that though, Zenyatta knew he had some intense PTSD connected to the simple act of sleeping. He couldn’t ever really let himself sleep easy; not without jerking awake every minute and whining and breaking down into a tearless cry, flashbacks of his life before Mondatta feeling so real and so present.

     So the guard picking him up had been preoccupied on rubbing his back and speaking nicely to him, assuring him that it’s okay to sleep, he’ll be okay.

     It wasn’t okay.

     Instead of being startled awake by his own PTSD driven fears, Zenyatta found himself powering back up to the sight of a human male beating at Mondatta from behind using a large metal object of sorts. Maybe a bat?

     The first swing of the item was enough to leave Mondatta needing extensive care and repair.

     But even as Mondatta was getting treated, he had allowed Zenyatta the permission needed to wander off to the beach. They were on private property anyways and he had been assured that nobody would bother him; something important to the young little omnic who still hasn’t found himself too comfortable with large crowds or intensive socialization. Especially not when he was alone.

     The view of the beach was nice, but the young omnic child couldn’t bring himself to enjoy or appreciate it. Not when he had all of this still steaming in his mind.

     And especially when being on the beach proved difficult to find more rocks to kick. Everything beneath him was so soft and pliable, his little feet leaving prints in the sand after each step. It was starting to frustrate him.

     How _dare_ the beach be so soft and gentle when Zenyatta wanted nothing more than to kick and beat at sharp and hard things?

     _Calm, calm. Calm yourself._

     The act alone doesn’t give Zenyatta air, but he sighs anyways.

     He’s tired.

     He’s tired mentally and emotionally, and with a twist of his body Zenyatta can see the long, long trail of footprints he’s left behind and he can tell he’s physically tired as well.

     He never got to have his nap.

     The young omnic turns back to look down at the sand he stands on, dragging his foot in a small circle and watching how the sand gives way easily.

     It takes only a minute of staring at the sand, the sun beating hot and bright on his tiny metal body, before Zenyatta decides that yeah, he’s going to sleep here.

     His body is already feeling a little overheated, but he feels secure enough with the large sunhat Mondatta had instructed the guards to give Zenyatta before letting him wander off to the beach. A bold thing for his older brother to allow him to do; he must have not been thinking right after getting whacked on the head. But Zenyatta took the opportunity anyways and went off.

     Besides, the spot he chose is fairly close to the push and pull of the ocean’s waves and Zenyatta can feel how damp the sand is beneath his tiny feet. Surely that will keep him cool enough?

     Even if he wanted to, the young omnic can’t ignore the warning his system gives him at the lack of energy he possess. And sleep sounds so good right now after this stressful day. So with only a minor adjustment of his ridiculously large sunhat, Zenyatta slowly lays himself down atop the sand and starts the slow and tedious process of shutting himself down.

\-----

     “ _Genji, you irresponsible fool, you are going to get yourself spotted and you will be hunted down!”_

     And yet, Genji still doesn’t feel any of the worry and anxiety that his older brother is experiencing. All he feels is excitement and a boisterous amount of curiosity as he swims towards where the waves really start pushing and pulling at him.

     He wants to laugh at how frantically his brother keeps trying to nab at his tiny green tail, to yank him back and return him to their boring underwater life where Genji will just have to play his role as a bystander while his older brother and father do their jobs on keeping predators out of their territory.

     No, this is much more enjoyable than being left to drift in the water while everyone else older than him gets to have all the fun.

     Hanzo is good at helping their father and mother fight off predators, he has perfected the family method of attacking others and leaving them with the signature gruesome bite to the abdomen and the five long claw marks running down the poor bastard’s underbelly.

     But what Genji has that Hanzo doesn’t is _speed_.

     Well, speed and the need for excitement and risk taking.

     And agility.

     ‘ _This is great._ ’ Genji thinks to himself, mouth set in the widest grin his toothy little mouth can achieve.

     For days, even weeks Genji has been wanting to test his swimming abilities. He’s been wanting to see how far he could swim from his family’s territory before he got tired (or before one of his family members came after him).

     And on his first try Genji is almost reaching _the shore_.

     Only seven years old Genji hasn’t heard much about what exactly ‘the shore’ is. He’s only ever had it explained to himself as ‘the ocean’s end’ and ‘a place infested with humans eager to hunt you’ or ‘don’t even think about it Genji’.

     Not even his brother has ever been to the shore!

     It’s that thought that has Genji barking out a laugh, looking to the side as bubbles fly into his face with the speeds he swims at. The waves are getting stronger, the push towards the shore harder than the pull away from it now.

     Hanzo must feel it too, because Genji hears the anger in his voice change to genuine concern and worry.

     “ _Genji, please!_ ”

     To hear his brother so distraught is startling to the young mermaid, enough to make him slow down and turn to look at his frantic brother.

     He can see Hanzo swim the last foot towards him, his arms extended and immediately grabbing hold of Genji’s tail.

     But he can only have a moment’s grasp of his younger brother before a wave- much stronger than the ones before- knocks them apart, sweeping the two boys farther away from their home and closer to the unknown.

     Hanzo is yelling out for him again but Genji’s attempts at locating his brother are prevented by the thick foamy white bubbles surrounding them and it’s only then that Genji starts to feel panicky.

     He tries to swim back towards where he thinks he came from, where he can feel the waves pushing against him. But every wiggle of his tail and the flailing of his finned arms are in vain against the power of each wave that seems insistent on taking him to where he had wanted to be moments before.  

     For the first time in his short little life, Genji feels regret.

\-----

     When the ocean finally spits both boys out into the sands of the shore, Genji feels somewhat.....disappointed. The fear and regret in his decisions made earlier seem to have all been for nothing. There’s not a single creature in sight, not a human or any other animal. It’s disappointing.

     Of course, Genji could only really let himself feel let down after the initial shock, adrenaline, and fear of being washed ashore against his will has passed.

     He had never known water to be so powerful.

     After taking his first move forwards onto more of the shore land in a way that could only be described as a ‘flop’, Genji makes another discovery that he isn’t too pleased about either.

     He had never known sand to be so _sticky_. It’s sticking all over his wet body, on his underbelly, his hands, his arms, everything. Even his face and hair. He’s in the middle of trying to wipe the stuff off of himself when a sudden flurry of sand flies into him and coats his body entirely.

    “ _We’re out of water now._ ” Hanzo’s voice speaks up from behind him. He sounds labored, almost strained. Guilt eats up at Genji’s insides and he tries to turn himself around to face his brother; a task he finds relatively difficult to do on land.

     “ _That means that we’re exposed to the sun now-,_ ” Hanzo continues, grabbing handfuls of sand and dropping it atop Genji’s head. The boy whines, trying to shake the stuff off. He’s stopped by his older brother grabbing him by the face and rubbing the sand in more thoroughly.

     “ _The sun can really burn you, Genji. This sand is what will keep us from getting cooked alive and being left raw and tender._ ”

     Not even something as frightening as the risk of being washed ashore where he and his brother could be killed can really take away Genji’s childish whining and incapability to recognize when something is being done for his own good.

     “ _But I don’t like how it feels. It makes me feel gross_.” The mermaid child whines, using his arms to try and help himself ‘flop’ away from his older brother. “ _It’s nasty_.”

     “ _Genji you will **not** test me._ ”

     There goes that stern tone of their father’s that his brother tries so hard to mimic. It doesn’t quite have the same effect when his voice is not as deep.

     Luckily, the boisterous young child finds the perfect distraction.

     “ _Brother, look_!”

     Apparently Hanzo too has found the perfect distraction. While Genji stares in the direction of whatever has caught his attention, the elder mermaid uses the opportunity to scoop up yet another arms full of sand and spread it across the length of Genji’s shiny green tail.

     The boy whines in protest, flailing his tail and effectively smacking his older brother’s hands away.

     “ _Stop sanding me and just look!_ ”

     “ _I will, but just allow me to protect myself against the elements as well. You would not wish for your big brother to be cooked, would you?_ ”

     Genji doesn’t bother wasting time to look behind himself and catch eye of his brother coating himself in sand. He just sighs in the loudest, most exaggerated manner that he can pull off.

     He waits exactly _five seconds_ before impatience gets the best of his determined and adventurous spirit. Digging his tiny fingers into the beach floor beneath him, Genji uses every last bit of strength that his young body can supply him with to flop away from his brother as fast as he can.

     “ _Genji!_ ”

     Moving on land is hard and Genji has absolutely no idea how land creatures can live like this.

     But it doesn’t matter because there’s something big and shiny nearby and there’s nothing better to have than something big and shiny. Especially considering his family’s habit of taking whatever treasure and valuables they can find.

     The closer he gets though, the slower he starts to move and the more he starts to feel uncertain and unsure of himself again.

     Getting closer, this pile of shiny stuff is starting to look more and more like a body. A mermaid body, in fact.

     But then- why is it so shiny?

     And why do they not have a tail?

     “ _Brother, is this…a mermaid skeleton_?”

     He has stopped moving entirely, laying only a foot away from the supposed skeleton.

     Hanzo drags himself in from behind, probably not too eager to move himself as awkwardly as Genji had across the land. There is no immediate answer, instead Hanzo moves just a bit closer to the body than Genji, squinting his eyes and looking the other creature over. Gives it a few sniffs as well. It’s only after Hanzo looks down to the creature’s lower body that his fins suddenly flare to their widest capacity.

     He’s alarmed, and Genji doesn’t feel the least bit good about that. He whimpers in fearful anticipation, moving closer to his brother and hiding his face against his scaly blue side.

     “ _This is a human_.” Hanzo whispers, deathly quiet. “ _Not only that, but this is a human infant. Human infants are never left alone- a guardian must be nearby somewhere_.”

     Genji does _not_ want to see what a fully grown human looks like. He keeps his face buried in Hanzo’s side, whining and trying to wrap his arms around him and keep himself as close as possible.

     “ _Do you see it? Do you see a guardian anywhere?_ ” He had been so sure that no living creature was around.

     Hanzo’s body shifts against him, no doubt searching the area for the expected fully grown human.

     “ _N-No, I don’t think so. I can’t smell another creature for miles. I can’t see any other humans either._ ”

     That alone is enough to encourage Genji to peel his face away from his older brother, looking and checking for himself if what he says is true.

     It seems so.

     Time to stop being scared.

     “ _It’s so small!_ ” Genji exclaims, regaining his curiosity and trying to lean forwards and get a sniff of the human himself. “ _Smaller than me, even!_ ”

     “ _You certainly recover quickly_.” Hanzo muses, his fins slowly lowering and returning to their neutral state.

     “ _Is it a baby human? Why isn’t it moving? Are all humans this shiny and small?_ ”

     “ _Genji-! Be quiet, it could just be….sleeping.”_

     “ _You don’t sound too sure about that. Do humans even need sleep?”_ Yet despite not knowing the current status of his very first human encounter (exciting!) Genji still finds the wit to push himself forwards and try to get even closer to the creature.

     “ _Genji, do not-!_ ”

     But Genji does.

     He moves close enough to rest his chin against the sand and get a close view of the human’s face.

     “ _Wow. You should look at its face. It’s so odd_.”

     Even with the improved proximity the human does not move. Genji’s beginning to think that his first human encounter is with a dead one.

     “ _Hello? Are you alive?_ ” He reaches out and gives the human’s shoulder a quick shake-

     -…only to yank his hand back and cry out in pain.

     Had Genji not been familiar with the concept of touching intensely heated items through wanderings with Hanzo up to the ocean surface and encountering manmade items left for who knows what reason, he would have thought that the human had responded to his touch with some sort of defense mechanism.

     But no. That human is _insanely_ hot.

     “ _Genji-! What happened, did it sting you? Bite you? Do you feel ill?_ ” All sense of pride that Hanzo had with his appearance while moving over land is gone without a thought. He flops to where Genji lies cradling his hand.

     “ _No, no_.” The young mermaid turns away from Hanzo, hiding his stinging hand. “ _It’s just…that human is super hot. Like when we find their things floating on the ocean_.”

     “ _Oh_.”

     Both boys look to the ‘human’. Still, it doesn’t move.

     “ _Do you…do you think it needs help?_ ”

     “ _I am not going to help a creature who will only try to kill us both._ ”

     “ _But it’s so small, you could easily kill it if it tried! Please Hanzo, I don’t want my first human encounter to be with a dead one! Come on, summon your dragons and try and cool the human off with some water_.” Genji encourages, his fins twitching in excitement.

     It’s slow forming and barely there, but Genji notices what looks like a blush on Hanzo’s cheeks underneath all of that sand. He looks uncertain.

     “ _I don’t…I am not entirely well practiced in summoning my dragons, Genji. I am still learning._ ”

\-----

     When Zenyatta wakes up, it’s sudden and violent. As always. He wakes up to the memories of his past life living in a single room, being kept awake and promised lies of a day he can finally sleep.

     His wake up is immediately interrupted by a barrage of warnings from his internal system, notifying him of the dangerously high temperatures he’s putting his body under.

     He doesn’t need them to realize the sun has been cooking him.

     Upon waking up, Zenyatta feels hot. He feels really hot.

     He feels excruciatingly hot and it _hurts_ and his warnings won’t shut off and it’s loud in his head and everything is so bright around him and he’s hurting so badly and he wants Mondatta and-.

     Zenyatta starts to cry.

     He can’t move his body without allowing the pain to worsen, the most he manages is curling in on himself and hugging his abdomen as his cries grow into a wail.

\-----

     “ _Hanzo, it’s making noise! Is it, is it crying? That sounds a lot like crying, Hanzo._ ”

     “ _I am well aware, Genji! We have to go, we have to leave right now_.” Hanzo is looking around frantically, gills flaring and fins back to their largest size. “ _It’s going to attract the attention of a fully grown human._ ” He hisses.

     “ _Make it stop then! It has to be the heat, right? Cool it off!_ ” Those tiny hands are grabbing at Hanzo’s sides, shaking him as he speaks with an excited kind of urgency.

     “ _Will you take this seriously?_ ”

     “ _I am! We don’t have time to escape to the ocean if a human comes by, quiet this one down before anyone else hears!_ ” Genji shakes Hanzo with all of his might, which in all honesty shakes his own little body more than his older brother’s.

     Hanzo wants to argue, but he knows Genji is right. They’re terrible at maneuvering on land. Their only hope now is to quiet the child.

     His heart is hammering, but Hanzo does what he can to try and summon the large dragons that he has only ever seen thrice in his life. The translucent blue fins and sharp spines running down the length of his body quiver with his efforts, his jaw tensing.

     “ _Hanzo!_ ”

     “ _Cease, Genji! I am trying-!_ ”

     Every minute longer that passes with the child’s crying sets both mermaids further on edge. But soon enough, with an exhausting amount of effort from the young Shimada heir, Hanzo’s dragons emerge from the waters of the ocean. No less large and intimidating than Hanzo last remembers.

     Genji can only gape open mouthed at their sheer size and intensity in appearance. He was never around to really witness Hanzo’s summoning, he has only heard word of the incident from his father and Hanzo himself. Their pattern is the same as Hanzo’s own; a bright, almost neon blue. With plenty of leafy looking fins decorating their long, long, **_long_** bodies.

     He watches as they look to Hanzo before moving in a way Genji recognizes as a slither. They move right past the two mermaids and surround the crying human child on both sides. Slowly, they wrap around it.

     It’s only then that Genji realizes the dragons look to be made up of water, almost. As if they were made up of flesh and bone like any other ocean creature, but constantly covered in water?

     Whatever, Genji isn’t too interested in that right now.

     His attention is back on the human.

\-----

     There’s something wrapping around him.

     It’s cold and wet. Is he being wrapped in wet towels?

     Zenyatta really hopes so. He doesn’t do anything to fight off the unfamiliar cool, he can only keep still and wait for the blaring alarms in his head to silence themselves after his temperature lowers.

     Slowly, over the course of fifteen minutes, his cries begin to quiet down.

     His alarms are disappearing one by one. He feels safe enough to cautiously uncurl his arms from around his abdomen, relief flooding him when the original pain that came with any movement is gone entirely.

     Whatever is wrapped around him has pushed and squished his hat over his sensors. Or what could qualify as the omnic equivalent of eyes. He tries to reach up to push his hat out of the way and catch a glimpse of his ‘savior’ for helping him when he needed it, but whatever is around him is wrapped sturdy.

     He starts to whine, speaking to whoever has done this to him.

     “I am grateful for the help, but is there any way that-,”

     He doesn’t get to finish his request before the weight of whatever was on him is suddenly gone.

     Zenyatta shifts his weight and pushes himself into sitting up, shuddering when several droplets of water slip into crevices they aren’t supposed to. Still, he reaches up and pushes his sunhat back.

     There’s no one around him.

     The young omnic stays where he is, sitting in a stunned silence.

     All that is left behind is some odd looking tracks in the sand leading towards the ocean.

     Zenyatta can only stare at the tracks for a few minutes before he’s shaking his head and reminding himself of the heat of day. He should probably get home before he overheats again, and that certainly wasn’t fun. So with a grunt, the young omnic pushes himself up to stand on two shaky feet. His first few steps come as a stumble but it doesn’t take long for him to recover and start his journey back to Mondatta.

\-----

     With his sandy little head sticking out from the ocean’s surface, Genji watches the human make his leave.

     He shares a look with Hanzo, the two silent before his older brother disappears as he makes his descent into deeper waters.

     Genji spares the human one last glance before doing the same.

     The human’s face was odd, but it was a nice kind of odd.

     A cute, sleepy eyed kind of odd.

     Genji hopes to see the human again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i kinda rushed it at the end there, i wanted to get the chapter done with before i made it any longer;;;; also hanzo's dragons look like a mix between these sea dragons and his normal dragons http://7wallpapers.net/wp-content/uploads/16_Leafy-Seadragon.jpg he and genji look like mermaid versions of that too~~


	3. Day 3: Summer Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji takes a ride on the train and catches sight of some cute guy trying to fight the summer heat with a popsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a modern day au type thing; genji is in college and zenyatta is that cute guy that works at an ice cream parlor~~ you know how it is. 
> 
> iiiiit gets kinda suggestive in this chapter OmO nothing too extreme but, you know~

     The argument between his older brother and himself from earlier in the day plays out in Genji’s mind. What started as a quiet, acceptable disagreement between the two brothers had escalated into a fairly loud and vocal fight.

     No fists, weapons, or inanimate objects were thrown at least. But neither brother had left their shared home happy, and with good reason too.

     They had been arguing about who would get to use their one car to get wherever the hell, and who would have to take the train. Of course Hanzo had to pull out the card on why exactly they had to have this argument and why they only had one car to use.

     “You’ve let yourself get distracted by a _lizard_ of all things long enough while driving to get into a crash, what is there to say that you wouldn’t do the same thing again?”

     It took serious fucking restraint for Genji to keep himself from physically lashing out at his smug ass older brother. He instead tried arguing about how that wasn’t the whole story and Hanzo _fucking_ knows it. But in the end, the decision had been made.

     Hanzo took the car to his work job and Genji got stuck taking the train to school.

     Normally Genji might be just a bit put off by this, but it usually wouldn’t ruin his day or anything. The train wasn’t so bad and it made for legitimate excuses if he was ever late to class due to the train suffering whatever delays.

     But that was during normal school days. As in, school days during the fall, or winter and even in the spring.

     School days in the near and quickly approaching summer, however…-

     Absolute fucking hell to ride the train in. Everyone was packed together and sweaty and even if there weren’t so many people packed like animals in cargo, it still felt as if the metal body of the train was serving as aluminum foil to cook the passengers alive underneath the boiling sun.

     Genji was lucky this morning. It seems a lot of people had been on the same train of thought (heh) as he. Normally the train was bustling with a lot more bodies than this. Genji actually even had room to spread his legs in his seat.

     It was a small relief, being able to keep his balls from sticking to his sweaty thighs and actually getting to stretch his long legs.

     Less bodies also meant that he finally got a chance to really feel the cool blast of the air conditioning in the train; the same ones whose existence he had always doubted in past days like this.

     It was…bearable, at the very least. Genji has yet to feel as if he were about to suffer from some sort of heat stroke, so that’s good.

     But it’s still hot enough to make the young adult feel like getting naked.

     He doesn’t. Instead he undoes the first few buttons to his white button up shirt, after removing the outermost layer that was provided by his black jacket.

     The lingering stares and giggles coming from a few of the girls and women around him doesn’t go unnoticed by him. He grins, cocky and full of himself as he drapes his arms over the backs of the empty seats next to himself.

     At least something good is coming out of this ride.

     Only after getting to notice the cute girls looking towards him and his semi-exposed chest, Genji decides to do a bit of looking around himself.

     There’s that group of girls huddled together. They’re dressed in uniform just like him; giggling into their hands and books and whispering to one another. He shoots them a smile and has to hold back a laugh when they squeal and laugh more amongst themselves.

     Ah, middle schoolers.

     They’re cute kids.

     But cute kids isn’t what he’s looking for right now. He’s looking for someone he could strike up a conversation with, someone he can woo and make plans with after his university classes. Someone he can maybe even invite into bed.

     Yeah, not even the heat can stop him from looking for the opportunity to enjoy a night with someone else.

     So, Genji starts to look his options in the train car over.

     The first person he sees has a kid in her lap, and another singing and swinging his little legs out from where he sits next to his mother.

     While Genji has nothing against mothers and has even found himself sharing a bed with one once or twice, planning such a night is usually something that requires actual thought and time management. Not something he really wanted to do in this scorching heat.

     The next few seats around her are occupied by men and women too old for his tastes, so they’re quickly ruled out.

     There’s a handsome looking guy reading into a book a few seats away from Genji’s own. He looks fairly engrossed in whatever novel he’s reading; his dark brown eyebrows are drawn together and there’s a crease running down the side of his nose and his mouth in a scowl. It’s the same exact face Hanzo sometimes makes at him and-

     Yeah he’s not going to even look at the guy for the rest of the train ride.

     But he _is_ going to take a peek at the guy sitting just a seat away from the book worm.

     He’s a slender looking man, his skin a peachy brown and his fingers looking like they belong on a piano. Maybe he’s a pianist? The guy certainly looks the type.

     Or at least, he would if he were wearing the typical pianist’s clothing.

     Instead the guy’s wearing a tank top made painfully transparent in the spots that his sweat has dampened and he’s got these cute pastel shorts on that somehow go fairly well with his dark red flip flops.

     It’s obvious he’s not going to class or any kind of work Genji’s familiar with.

     His eyes continue looking the man over. When Genji reaches his face, the first thing he notices are those sleepy looking eyes of his.

     And not sleepy as in they’re bloodshot and they’ve got dark bags underneath or anything. No. His eyes are a cute kind of droopy, it makes him look like he’d talk as if he’s always sleepy. Like the guy would sound as if he had just woken up every moment of the day; his voice soft and sweet and a pleasure to the ears.

     Second, Genji notices those lips.

     Those soft looking lips, wet and shiny as they work their way down the length of a bright green popsicle and _oh boy_ -.

     Genji has to look back up to those soft brown doe eyes to see if he had been caught staring.

     It doesn’t seem so. The cute guy is still looking out the window from across himself, apparently watching the scenery go by and working the popsicle in his mouth without a thought.

     That cute, sweet looking face of his should not be managing to make the consumption of a popsicle look so sinful.

     And speaking of sin, it’s only then that Genji realizes just how sinuous the man’s body is.

     His waist is so fucking _tiny_ it makes his chest look nicely rounded out in comparison.

     Maybe it is round, what does Genji know?

     All he knows is that right now, that man is killing him without even knowing. The fact that he’s eating that innocent summer treat of his without much thought means that he’s unaware of his actions.

     Meaning _of course_ he takes the damn thing out of his mouth and tilts his head to the side and licks up the length of the treat to catch the droplets dripping down the sides and coating his fingers.

     _Of course_ he switches the popsicle to his other hand so he can lick at his fingers and not once stop looking at the trees in passing through the window as he pops a digit into his mouth and slowly slides it back out; clean and shiny.

     Good fucking Christ.

     Genji has to take a glance to the middle schooler kids just to make sure they’re not still peeking at him. Especially not when he shifts his jacket into his lap to hide the rapidly forming hard-on he’s sporting.

     They’re not, thank God. The kids are too preoccupied watching something on a shared laptop.

     He looks to the mother and makes accidental eye contact with her.

     She seems confused, almost concerned for him.

     It’s only then that he reaches up and touches his forehead, wiping away the sweat that has quickly collected. He feels hot. Much hotter than he was minutes before and it doesn’t take much for him to figure that he must look like a sunburnt fool with his face so red.

     He offers her a smile and ducks his head.

     She gives a weak, unconvinced smile of her own but looks back to the baby in her lap anyways.

     _Fuck_.

     He spends a good minute or two staring down at his hands in his lap, lips pressed into a tight line and his thumbs twiddling with one another. It’s only after another few minutes pass that Genji risks lifting his head up just enough to take a side-eye’s glance at the popsicle boy.

     Genji looks just in time to watch that pink tongue of his press flat against the tip of that terrible green treat, licking slow and lethal. Those beautiful, sweet brown eyes of his are lidded; but only because the sun is shining right on his face through the window he’s so intent on looking through. It gives him and almost heavenly glow and makes the shine on his lips and the drop of juice running own his chin that much more noticeable.

     _Fucking hell._

\-----

     Once the kids and mother leave, Genji makes his move.

     It took a lot of time to will his boner away as well. So he had to wait for that too. But the second he feels like he won’t give any of the poor older women of the train a shock of their lives by standing up and letting them see the tent in his pants, Genji gets right up and makes his way towards he who he has affectionately dubbed ‘popsicle boy’.

     And ‘doe eyed boy’.

     As well as ‘sleepy boy’.

     All befitting names, Genji thinks.

     But after this conversation Genji is going to have the guy’s actual name.

     He sits down next to the sweet looking guy. This seems to finally snap him out of whatever daze looking through the window puts him in and the sweet faced boy is finally looking at him, popsicle still in his mouth and a glint in his soft almond brown eyes.

     Genji offers a smile.

     “Hey.” A casual start, just like he always does.

     Those eyes that Genji quickly finds himself loving squint in mirth, the popsicle coming out of the stranger’s mouth with a quiet little ‘ _pop_ ’ and fuck that noise alone has Genji getting hot under the collar all over again. But his smile is returned and it looks even better on this guy.

     “Good evening.” He says, like he’s amused. His voice is everything Genji thought it would be, albeit a bit deeper than expected. But Genji welcomes the mild surprise. His smile grows and he can’t help but look away as if he is looking around the train.

     Looking back to the boy who’s been giving him so much trouble, Genji asks him his name.

    This manages to get a genuine laugh from the younger man and Genji can feel his heart seize at the soft, lovely sound of it.

     “I am surprised you have to ask that, Genji.”

     Genji’s heart drops to his stomach, a cold feeling of dread rising in his throat. Has he…met this man before?

     No, he couldn’t have. He wouldn’t have forgotten such a beautiful face and he definitely would have never been able to get that soft voice out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.

     The expression on his face must say it all because the cute guy is laughing again. His hand cups the bottom half of his face, his eyes closing as he giggles.

     “It’s okay, you were always with a friend of yours whenever we’d encounter one another. Do not look so frightened.” He’s looking up at Genji with a kind look, his smile so loving it reaches his eyes. “We are not, and have never been very close.”

     “Well, I’d like us to be.” Genji’s moment of stupid-brain is over long enough for him to get out what he had attempted to be a flirtatious line. Instead it sounds like he spat it out in desperation to get the words out.

     The man’s smile never falters.

     “I certainly would not mind such a thing myself. Would you like to meet up some time today?”

     God his voice is so nice to listen to. How the hell did Genji never notice him if the guy knows his damn name?

     “Yeah, but um. What’s…?”

     God he couldn’t make a bigger ass of himself if he tried.

     “What’s your name, exactly?”

     A soft little hum leaves the guy, almost as if he was laughing again.

     “My name is Zenyatta, and we can meet where we always have before.” He’s getting up as he talks and it’s only then Genji realizes how _long_ those legs of his are.

     What a bangin’ body this guy has.

     Zenyatta has a bag with him, one Genji didn’t notice before. There’s a logo on the side of it that only reveals itself to Genji’s sight when Zenyatta slips the strap over his head and shoulders, fitting it comfortably against his hips.

     Genji recognizes the logo.

     It’s the logo to the ice cream place he always takes his dates to. The one where he…never looks at the guy serving their ice cream…and is always drowning everyone else out to flirt and better his chances in getting into his date’s pants.

     _Crap._

     “Oh.” It’s all Genji can think to say. Stupid-brain syndrome is back at full force.

     “I will make your usual when you stop by. Take care now, Genji.”

     The train doors open with a hiss of air and Zenyatta walks towards them, leaving Genji stupefied and with a head full of stupid. Before he walks through those doors Zenyatta turns around and gives one last look, bringing the popsicle up to his lips and giving the tip a kiss.

     He winks and the doors close right behind him.

     _That bastard knew._

Genji loves him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im surprised im actually getting these out day after day, im on a roll~ fighting off writer's block real slow~


End file.
